


Type

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oblivious boy being oblivious, POV First Person, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Draco doesn't have a type. He doesn't, honest.
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Type

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 11: Size Kink
> 
> Unbetaed

I don't have a fuckin' ‘type’, no matter what that bint of a cow Parks tells you.

I didn't fuck Christopher just because he has those green eyes that can see the depths of your very fucking soul.  
I didn't fuck Gareth just because he's the Falcons' seeker and has beat me in every game we've ever played.  
I didn't fuck Jeremy just because of that affront of a hair cut that always looks like he's just been shagged.   
I didn't fuck Nicholas just because he's an absolute disaster at potions and I can't pass up an opportunity for a spot of gloating.   
I didn't fuck Brian just because he spits 'Malfoy' like it's a slur, hissing it with an almost unrivaled distain.

I fucked them all simply because they have huge cocks. That's it. There's nothing else.

No matter what she tells you.


End file.
